


my heart calls for the touch of your hands

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Tension, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poor Alex - Freeform, Quarantink, Sexuality Crisis, lowkey thirsting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: But now, suffering his third sleepless night in the row, he muses about what brought him to this exact place and moment, when he probably has to slightly rearrange what he knows about himself.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Alex Shibutani
Series: Quarantink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	my heart calls for the touch of your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3: Temptation

Alex isn't into dudes, really. He never even considered that he could be interested in men in some other way than friendship or professional respect.

But now, suffering his third sleepless night in the row, he muses about what brought him to this exact place and moment, when he probably has to slightly rearrange what he knows about himself.

There is a quiet snore coming from the other bed, some shuffling, cracking of the frame, and Alex wills himself to keep on staring at the ceiling, at the crawling shadows of the busy city painting patterns on the smooth surface.

If he doesn't look, it will be easier not to think about it, right?

Javi sighs in his sleep, shuffling some more, and Alex's head turns on its own, and he regrets it instantly, but can't help himself now.

Javi seems to be channeling his inner starfish, limbs stretched and face pressed into a pillow, looking almost vulnerable, poorly covered by a sheet that is now tangled by his feet, and a dark line of underwear Alex tries not to stare at, a feeling of shame stirring in his gut as he looks away.

It will be a long tour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
